What Goes Bump in the Night
by LemonManV2
Summary: Rua and Ruka have been living at Yusei's for almost 3 years now, and are now 14. Recently Rua has started harbouring... Other feelings for his sister, until one night, he can't take it anymore. Lemon Warning.


"Good night, Rua," Ruka said to her twin brother as she reached out to turn off the lights.

"'Night, sis," was the reply from the other bed, who had already turned off the lights. Rua lay for 5 minutes, listening to his sister twisting and turning, until it stopped, and he heard deep breathing coming from the other side of the room. Then he started thinking. They had been living at Yusei's for almost 3 years now, and they were growing up. But even so, Rua still thought of her as his little, fragile sister, who he was to protect at all costs. That subject brought his mind to another thing, something that had been troubling him for the last few weeks.

The past few months, he had started to develop a feeling for Ruka. At first he thought it was just because his "little" sister was growing up, but eventually he found it was something more. It was love. And not just sisterly love either. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't deny it. It was actual love. The past few days he had been unable to sleep all that much because he was thinking about it. He just lay there, trying to control himself. Eventually, after 30 minutes, when he was sure she was asleep, he got up, and walked over to her bed.

The moonlight shone through the window, landing gracefully on her small, tender body. Rua very carefully pulled away the covers from her, just letting them cover her shins, to prevent her from noticing him. The sight of his sister asleep made him feel funny inside. She was wearing a pink silk top, and nothing but her panties below. Rua felt pressure starting to build inside his pants, and unzipped them to let it out, and the bulge in his boxers shoved through the gap. He gave a sigh of relief, both from the relived pressure and the fact that Ruka hadn't noticed him yet. He started slowly unbuttoning her silk shirt, one by one, his erection getting larger and larger by the button. As he released the last one, he gently pulled the two sides away from her chest. Her small, but still developing breasts shone in the moonlight. His penis felt like it was about to explode, and he felt his boxers getting damp near the tip. He felt embarrassed as he realized he hadn't been able to hold it in, and he just let it all go, soaking his boxers. He had to forcefully prevent himself from moaning.

He pulled off his pants and boxers, his erection bouncing as he pulled down his boxers. He quietly walked over and placed them on his bed. He also took off his shirt; he figured that would make it easier. He silently crawled his way over to Ruka again, wanting to see how big her breasts looked from a profile. Not that large, he thought to himself, but good enough. As he got over to her bed again, he stood on his knees, he, extremely gently, stroked his finger over her nipple. She moaned a bit, and Rua froze, afraid she might wake up. He did it a few more times, and he noticed her panties starting to get wet. He grinned to himself. He then decided to take a chance, and gently put his tongue on her nipple, and licked it, carefully. Ruka made a sudden move, turning over on her stomach. Rua dived under the bed, in case she woke up. When she didn't, he made his way out again. He then decided to take the final step, and wedged a finger under her panty line. He also placed a finger under the panty line on her stomach side, and started to nudge her panties off, inch by inch. 30 seconds later, when he had gotten them completely off, the clouds revealed the moonlight clearer than before. The beautiful white light shone on her perfectly sculpted, 14 year old body. She looked fantastic, and Rua's penis started to leak again. He hurriedly pulled the tip of his erection over her silk shirt, to prevent him dripping all over the place, and let it go once more. This time he moaned. But he shouldn't have done that.

As the wet patch reached Ruka, she woke up. "Rua, what are you-" she said, as she looked at herself and her brother, completely naked.

In his head, Rua was cursing and swearing with all the words he knew, while thinking of what to say. "Okay, lemme explain," he said, as he took a deep breath. "The last few weeks I've been having funny feelings for and I haven't have any sleep because I didn't know what to do and how to say it because I realized I was in love with you my sister and then tonight when the moonlight shone on you you looked so good I came in my boxers and then I started unbuttoning your shirt and then you turned around on your stomach and got wet then I pulled of your panties and came again on your shirt." Rua said without taking a single break, and took a second, even deeper breath when he was done.

"So… You're in love with me, and deep inside you want to fuck me?" Rua asked quietly.

"…Yes." Was all Rua said, as he didn't know what else to say. He started to turn around to collect Ruka's clothes for her, when she grabbed him by his hair, and pulled him down on her bed.

"Come on, then," she said seductively, and she sat on his thighs, pinning him down, and started gently playing with his penis.

Rua was gobsmacked. Not only had she not screamed and started hitting him, she actually wanted to play along. He stretched his arm and stroked her nipple again, and she moaned as he gently moved his hand down along the side of her body, eventually grabbing her ass and teasing her. Ruka then started rubbing his erection. Rua actually lost his breath and started gasping for air when he realized how good it felt, and he sat up. Ruka stopped as he did so, but he motioned for her to carry on, and she did. He leaned up against her front, placed one hand on her breast, and the other on her ass, and shoved her down backwards, forcing her to let go of his penis. He pulled his hand out from under her, and starting tracing lines around her body, and started kissing her furiously. Ruka took her hands and placed them on top of the hand he had on her breast, and pressed them down and gently moving them, and she started moaning. Rua moved his kissing further down her body, soon reaching the breast that wasn't covered by their hands, and started kissing it. After giving her that satisfaction for a few seconds, he moved his kissing down towards her navel, at the same tracing his free hand around her area, eventually stroking his fingers lightly over her pussy. She froze, and he felt a warm liquid over his hand. He smiled, and kissed her around her navel, before moving into her area. He was licking and kissing around her pussy, and Ruka was twisting and moaning along with him, feeling her releasing more and more liquids into his mouth. After 20 seconds, she let out a high pitched moan, used her knees to pull Rua's head away, and came all over the covers. When she had regained her composure, she looked at Rua, and smiled. "My turn," she said with a mischievous grin.

She removed her hands and Rua's from her naked breast, exposing it once again, and grabbed Rua by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back. She sat on his legs, and placed her arms on his shoulders pinning him down quite efficiently, before she arched her back, and bent down towards his penis. Rua was amazed by her flexibility, but that amazement turned to… More amazement, as Ruka kissed the tip of his erection, and then started taking it all in her mouth, using her tongue her make moves that caused Rua to shiver all through his body. After a mere 30 seconds, he said "Ruka…" he said, as he tried to hold it back, but a little bit leaked out, causing Ruka to remove her head in disgust, before letting the rest go. "Sorry…"

"No, it was my mistake. But at least I know to remove myself before next time," she coughed, but then grinned mischievously again, as she kissed the tip again. She followed Rua's gaze towards her pussy, and asked "Are you ready?" He took a few moments to react.

"Yeah, if you are…"

"I am," she said, before attacking him and started kissing him ferociously, pulling his upper body up to a sitting position, as she sat herself on him, gasping as she felt her own brother inside of her.

Rua was sure something was missing as he went inside of her, but he didn't care now, as he started kissing and squeezing her breasts and ass, and he explored inside of her. After enjoying each other for a minute or so, Ruka was the first to cum, Rua following seconds after. They didn't say anything they, just gasped and sighed as they toppled off each other, cradling in each other's arms.

Ruka lay in front of Rua, his hands still stroking her breasts and her ass, enjoying the feel of it. Then Rua remembered what he felt was missing. "Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Who have you had sex with before?"

Ruka seemed taken by surprise. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I could feel you weren't a virgin anymore, even before we started."

"Erm…" Ruka contemplated whether or not to tell him. "It was a few months ago, at Rally's birthday party. Everyone got rather drunk, and I ended up in bed with Rally…" She started to cry quietly.

"It's okay sis, we won't tell anyone." Rua said, putting his arms around her stomach. "It's okay…"


End file.
